


Summer Heat

by justsomedude



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomedude/pseuds/justsomedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the middle of summer and its getting hot in the Foundry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

“What’s taking so long?” Oliver snaps as he drops to the floor from the salmon ladder. Taking a couple of steps across to the training dummy where he had hung his gym towel, he grabs it and turns towards Felicity’s workstation.

It had been a long week for Felicity. Not only were they were smack bang in the middle of summer, they were currently in the midst of a weeklong heat wave smack bang in the middle of summer. Felicity knew Oliver preferred to train shirtless even in the freezing cold of winter, so a week of oppressive heat was never going to result in him wearing more clothes than usual. What she didn’t expect, however, was him to progressively wear less and less as the week went on. Over the course of four days, Oliver’s state of dress had been reduced to nothing more than a set of navy blue running shorts which, apparently, couldn’t do anything other than hang dangerously low on his hips. Unfortunately, Felicity couldn’t help but notice and, currently, this little fact might have been playing a small role in the lack of progress she was making with her research.

Oliver began to towel down his chest and shoulders. His efforts were in vain though. Walking from the training mats, his body, still red with exertion from a solid hour going up and down the ladder, perspiring just as quickly as he manages to wipe it away with the towel. As he perches himself next to Felicity on the desk a bead of sweat begins to form on his collarbone. Reaching critical mass, it begins to track its way down the valley of his chest and through the crease of his abs before colliding with the waistband of his shorts where it quickly soaks in, disappearing forever.

Treacherous thoughts entered Felicity’s head as her eyes followed that rogue bead as it trailed its was down Oliver’s body. 

“Felicity!” Oliver shouts, snapping her out of her thoughts. She’d been staring for the best part of thirty seconds at the line of his abs where they met his hipbone just above the waistband of his shorts.

“Oliver! Sorry, what’s up?” Felicity responds, slightly startled, mostly embarrassed. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind.

“I’ve seen you do more with less in half the time! Why is this taking so long? We wasted too much time on this already.” Oliver presses, his frustration becoming more and more evident.

“Just… give me a few more minutes.” Felicity responds before her eyes suddenly widen. “With this database… not like a few more minutes of you… you know… flexing your muscles on the salmon ladder.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Felicity felt that all too familiar sting of embarrassment. “Not that I’ve been… like… watching all evening or anything.” Felicity added trying to salvage the situation. Why couldn’t she control what came out of her mouth. 

“Fine.” Oliver concedes, ignoring the obvious verbal gaffe that had just been thrown his way. He simply turns around and makes his way towards the training dummy to start round two of tonight’s workout.

About half an hour later his attention returns to Felicity, expecting her to be focused solely on the screens of her computer, hands flashing expertly over the keyboard. She’s not though. She is striking a similar pose to the one from before he started on the training dummy. Chair at ninety degrees to the computer, legs crossed with her elbow leaning on the arm of the chair and her chin rested in the palm of her hand. Her eyes fixed on him, although glazed over deep in thought. 

Oliver once again picks up his towel and begins to dry the sweat from his face and hair before draping the towel over his shoulders. He manages to make it all the way to her chair and place a hand on her shoulder before she comes back to reality. With a start, she looks up at him questioningly, her mouth slightly open.

“Felicity, are you ok? You seem distracted tonight.” Oliver asks.

“I’m ok Oliver, it’s just hot.” She responds simply.

“Ok.” Oliver replies as he turns and begins to head back to the training mats. He gets about two steps before he stops, half turns around before taking a deep breath and asking nervously “Would it help if I put my shirt back on?”

That last question was enough to turn Felicity bright pink. Her mouth opening and closing yet seemingly unable to make a sound, let alone formulate a response that may preserve at least a portion of her dignity.

“What is going on down here?” Diggle asks as he makes his way down the stairs from Verdant, cutting off Felicity’s response before it starts.

“Apparently, my current state of undress is not conducive to facilitating Felicity’s research” Oliver responds coolly. 

“Hmmmm… you are pretty much naked Oliver.” Diggle replies, a picture of seriousness, as if he wasn’t struggling to keep the grin off his face.

That was enough for Felicity. There was altogether too much fun being had at her expense at the moment. She rises from her chair, standing directly in front of Oliver, poking him in the chest with the index finger. 

“You know, they were some pretty big works there buddy. Do you know what is another big word? Comeuppance! Just you wait Queen. Retribution will be swift.” And with that Felicity returns to her chair. Within sixty seconds completes the security decryption on the database she had been attempting to access and had commenced downloading the information. “Download has started. I’ll get you the information you need tomorrow.” Felicity says as she picks up her belongings and makes her way towards the stairs. “Night Dig” are her final words as she closes the door behind her. 

As Felicity crosses Verdant, forcing her way through the sea of club goers, a smile spreading across her face as her thoughts drift to exactly how to get even with Oliver.

Back in the foundry, Oliver and Diggle are still standing there, side by side, looking at the door Felicity just left through.

“This isn’t going to end well for me is it?” Oliver asks, eyes still fixed on the doorway.

Diggle, unmoved, responds “No Oliver. No it will not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people like, Oliver will get his comeuppance. If not, then I suppose this ends here and Oliver gets away with it...
> 
> Let me know that you think.


End file.
